Clover Of The Dark Field
Clover of the Dark Field, otherwise known as Clover, is a lost soul reincarnated into a permanent reminder of her sins. She has been sent down onto Earth to redeem herself of her sins until she can accept God's authority over her afterlife. While her physical appearance may seem powerful, it isn't immortal compared to other angels and is still harmed by physical contact (which can fatally wound her if severe damage is caused). Personality Despite her angelic appearance to others encountering her, Clover isn't exactly perfect. She's quite short-tempered and is usually known for her aggressive behaviour even towards babbling babies. Clover tried to seem nice and caring but, if there is a minor confrontation, she can become a ticking time-bomb ready to explode on anyone and anything in her path. Clover may use a facade to help tolerate annoyance, ignorance, and anything she views as a liability within her journey. Appearance [Still in the process of being written, thank you for your patience!] Origin Siblings. Either you seen friends tolerate them or have them yourself within your life. Clover did and sadly, but unsurprisingly, they weren’t a treat to take care of most of the time. Her mother had been busy trying to keep up with her other colleagues after she had returned from maternity leave, leading to the house relying on a cheap way to ensure her babies were safe...Clover. Being the eldest, she was always left with shopping lists and chores to attend to all the while her mother stressed with each assignment being more complex than the last. Her father may have been able to help if he wasn’t behind bars somewhere else for another few years. Clover never tried to blame him. Afterall, most of his apparent crimes had been informed by her mother. His sentence was quite strange when viewing what he did and the duration of each activity: drugs, theft, alcohol and, to top it all of, possession of an unlicensed firearm. Yet, he only had a short while to go before his release. As for how her life became a bundle of chaos, this could have been the likely outcome due to her mother finally catching up with her missed work. Unfortunately, instead of treating Clover to a nice, relaxing break, she had made her a permanent babysitter whenever she felt the need to go out to satisfy her own needs. And, Clover’s siblings did not make things easier. As they grew, Clover was exposed to their violent games within the home, damaged property of hers and anything relating to her own personal details being read/seen by the two grown boys. One event she could never shake of, however, was the time she finally broke. We’ve all used the excuse of something of value being damaged beyond repair and, not wanting to take the blame, pointed our grubby index finger at another person while exclaiming “It was him/her”. Well, in this case, it had not been a fair trial of judgement for poor Clover. [Still in the process of being written, thank you for your patience!]Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:OC